


Tastes like Friendship

by Merely_Specters



Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Food, Gen, Team as Family, ambiguous timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merely_Specters/pseuds/Merely_Specters
Summary: Carter and Teal'c notice Daniel sneaking into the mess hall.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter & Daniel Jackson & Teal'c
Kudos: 8





	Tastes like Friendship

Dinnertime had arrived at Cheyenne mountain. With most of the teams off-world, few were eating in the mess hall. Carter and Teal’c sat in an out-of-the-way corner, chatting while they ate.

“Teal’c, look,” Carter said, pointing to the door—Daniel was surveying the hall, failing to notice the two of them. Satisfied by the empty room, he snuck in, an empty mug in his hand.

“Hey, Daniel! Come over here!” Carter yelled. Daniel jumped. He sighed and made his way over to them, sitting down at the table with a heavy thud.

"What's up?" Carter asked, picking at her spaghetti.

“Oh, I’m just getting some more coffee,” he said, tilting the mug toward them as evidence.

"You seem troubled, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c commented, already done with dinner. He twirled a fork around his fingers, stabbing the air.

"Oh, it's nothing, honestly.”

"We know you well enough to know that it's not fine, Daniel," Carter said.

Daniel shrugged. “I don't know, a translation was bugging me. I had previously translated a prophecy on as, 'the gatekeeper shall return when the adventurer is slain,' but I think that I may be misinterpreting it. Honestly, there are hundreds of variations that would make sense, and with the fate of the universe resting on which translation I choose..." Daniel scratched the back of his neck. "It's a bit overwhelming, to say the least."

"Is it something I could help translate?" Teal'c asked, tilting his head.

"No, it's an old Goa'uld dialect from PY309. It doesn't resemble that of your homeworld."

"Well, is there anything we could do to help in general?" Carter probed.

"I'm not sure..." Daniel sighed. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "You know what, I should probably get back to it. I've probably got some coffee back in the room." He got up to leave.

Carter frowned. "Wait a minute, we haven’t seen you all day. Have you eaten anything?”

Daniel shrugged with false nonchalance.

“They’re serving spaghetti." Carter said, holding up a spoonful.

"I really should get back."

“Did you even have lunch?” When Daniel didn't reply, Carter laughed. "Oh, you are _not_ leaving until you eat something."

"What kind of friends would we be if we left you to leave without consuming food?" Teal'c said, his eyebrow arched.

"Sit down, Daniel," Carter said, pulling him back down. "You stay here while I get you some pasta.” Carter headed towards the food.

"I really don't think—"

"You will stay here," Teal'c said, a sliver of humor hidden in his voice.

It wasn't long before Carter returned with a gracious portion of pasta.

"Come on, Sam, you know I don't have the stomach for this. Can't I just grab a coffee and go?" Daniel pleaded.

"You are not leaving until you finish this plate," Carter said.

Daniel grimaced. " _Sam_."

"You should start eating if you want to leave soon," Teal'c commented. Daniel could have sworn Teal’c smirked.

"I can't believe you're actually enjoying this," Daniel said.

"I am indeed."

Carter pushed the plate toward Daniel. "Come on, Daniel, eat up."

Daniel begrudgingly picked up his fork and put a portion of pasta in his mouth. "Happy now?" he said, his words obstructed by the food. He chewed very deliberately and then swallowed.

Sam picked up her fork and took a bite as well.

"This parmesan tastes like cardboard," Daniel mumbled, taking another bite. Before long, Daniel was practically devouring his plate.

Sam watched in smug satisfaction as Daniel finished off the pasta. He looked up at her and gave her a sheepish grin.

“Are they serving Jell-O?”


End file.
